A Peaceful Night's Rest
by Ridley Jack
Summary: Oneshot KagInu. Kagome has trouble sleeping so Inuyasha comes to the rescue like always :P. When I wrote this, all this was new, and even though it's not now, you'll have to excuse me because if I revised it now, I'd ruin it.


A Peaceful Night's Rest  
  
by QueenGuinevereQwyn

* * *

* * *

GENERAL POV  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all sat around their dinner fire, eating peacefully.  
  
"So what are we going to tomorrow, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, looking at him from across the fire.  
  
"Feh," was all _he_ said, jumping into the nearest tree.  
  
"Well," Kagome said, glancing up at Inuyasha. "I sense a jewel shard nearby, so tomorrow we'll go looking for it," she told her, smiling. Sango nodded and continued eating.  
  
"_WHAT_?!" Inuyasha exclaimed from somewhere above their heads. "I don't have to _look_ for it! I already know where it is!"  
  
"Then why didn't we go after it then, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, forgotten until then. Sango, who was unfortunately sitting beside him, had also forgotten about him, which is something that you _never_ do when he is in groping range. (A/N: =P)  
  
"_SUKEBE!_"  
  
CRAAAACK  
  
groan  
  
"I do believe you have gotten a bit stronger, my dear Sango," Miroku commented as soon as he peeled himself from the ground. He was also sporting a new red handprint on his cheek from where Sango had hit him. (A/N: =P)  
  
Sango blushed and looked away. "I've been practicing with Hiraikotsu," she murmured.  
  
"And it shows," Miroku added, smiling inwardly as she blushed more furiously. (NIGHT) Kagome's POV  
  
yawn  
  
"Night everybody!" Kagome called softly and crawled into her sleeping bag.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha grunted and leapt into a tree that wasn't _quite_ beside Kagome's sleeping bag, but it we might as well call it that.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai," Sango answered back, and crawled into her bed.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai," Miroku told them. (LATER) 

Inuyasha'S POV  
  
Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep, slowly undoing her sleeping bag. She was also shivering.  
  
"Stupid wench," Inuyasha growled quietly and leapt silently from his tree branch to land right beside her without waking either her or the others. He crouched in front of her and watched her face.  
  
"Feh. Week humans," he growled to himself. Unconsciously, his gaze softened as he looked down at her.  
  
"Kagome," he chanted, and poked her in the arm. She swung her arm at him. He yelped quietly and jumped back. He waited a few minutes before inching back towards Kagome and poked her in the arm again, this time making sure that he was out of her reach.  
  
"Kagome," he called softly. She muttered something that even Inuyasha's ears couldn't pick up. He leaned in closer to hear her and jerked back when he realized that she was saying.  
  
moan  
  
"Inuyasha," she tossed again, narrowly missing hitting him again.  
  
'She's dreaming about me? And it's a _bad_ dream?' Inuyasha flicked his ears back in dismissal of _that_ idea before he even finished thinking about it.  
  
"Kagome, wake up," he told her softly.  
  
"Hmm? Wha? unintelligible noise Oh, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"  
  
"Feh. I was already up," he told her indignantly.  
  
"Oh, alright, I guess. What are you doing over here?" she asked him. He blushed and muttered one of his usual responses.  
  
"You said my name in your sleep," he told her, knowing he would embarrass her, but did it anyway. Kagome blushed and stammered out, "Oh, well, it was just a bad dream," she tried to dismiss it, but Inuyasha could smell the fear on her.  
  
"Why are you scared? Nothing could get by me, you know," he told her, puffing out his chest a bit.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, it was horrible! You died! Along with Sango and Miroku!" she started to cry, to the profound horror of Inuyasha. 'But she only said my name....'  
  
Kagome was steadily getting more scared, and loud, which meant that if she got any louder, she'd wake the others up, and for some reason, Inuyasha didn't want that to happen. He barely had any time to have her to himself; someone else was always around. Not that he cared. Of coarse not.  
  
"Shhhhh.....It's alright," Inuyasha tried to calm her, but only succeeded in getting her to quiet down a bit.  
  
"But I dreamed that you died, that Narraku killed you," she was sobbing, albeit quietly.  
  
"Shhh...hey, hey, it's ok," he patted her shoulder awkwardly.  
  
sob She thrust herself into Inuyasha's surprised arms and sobbed into his hoari.  
  
"Uhh..." Inuyasha looked around nervously to make sure none of the others were awake, and sniffed the air for any sense of youkai. Finding none, he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around the shuddering girl.  
  
"Shhh...." He stroked her back as she slowly got a hold of herself and started to pull back.  
  
"No!" he exclaimed, then blushed. "I mean, it's alright, you can stay, just let me....." he hugged Kagome tightly to himself and leapt to the base of his tree and leaned back against the trunk, with Kagome still leaning trustingly against him.  
  
sniff sniff He smelt the air around for any trace of youkai again and loosened his grip on Kagome.  
  
"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her anxiously, peering into her face. 'The last thing I need now is for her to start crying again.' He breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded and tucked her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm cold," she complained. He looked at her shivering form before he took off his red outer hoari and wrapped it around her shoulders. She shrugged it around so that it was more comfortable.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks." He blushed, grateful that she couldn't see it.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome wrapped her cold hands into his shirt and snuggled more closely against him.  
  
"Night, Inuyasha."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. In seconds she was asleep, having a deep, peaceful night's rest.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sleeping form for a minute or two before he let himself drift off to join Kagome in blissful sleep, assuring himself that his youkai senses would alert him about any danger. He glanced down at her once more before closing his eyes and did something else along with her, besides sleep; he smiled along with her.

* * *

VOCAB:

Hanyou: half demon  
  
Youkai: full demon  
  
Oyasumi nasai: good night  
  
Haori: a wide-sleeved, tunic-like over garment; traditional Japanese attire  
  
POV: point of view Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't even really own this plot- line.


End file.
